My 3 Lovers
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is now in university and besides being busy with classes she has 3 lovers, a younger one, one her age and one a few years older than her. They know nothing about each other but it's hard to hang on to sexy secrets for long. What happens when they find out and when one develops true feelings for Clare. Maybe good friend Owen can help. Fluff and smut, please read A/Ns.


**So apparently it's smut week! It wasn't intentional but Extremes of Leather and Lace, tonight's story and tomorrow's are all smut!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Clare is 20 and attending U of T**

 ***Clare did have cancer and was dating Eli at the time**

 ***Adam is alive and well**

 ***Owen also goes to U of T**

 **That pretty much does it the rest is explained in the shot itself**

 **My 3 Lovers**

"Mmm Zig yesss ohhhh," I cry out with rapturous bliss.

My body trembles and goes taught as I come close to orgasm and Zig's thrusts become harder and more forceful. He's getting close too, I can feel it in his thrusting which is becoming desperate and he's grunting, quite a lot and my name drops from his lips. I thrust my hips as the ache in me is building to a nearly critical point but currently I can't move very much. I scream out as I reach climax and Zig releases a guttural groaning moan as he orgasms. His body shakes and thrusts in hard a couple more times before slowing down and then pulling out of me. He sort of collapses to the floor and takes a moment to breathe. Then he stands and takes off the condom walking around the bar to the trashcan to dispose of it. He walks back to me and smacks ass eliciting a whimper from me.

"Are you going to untie me now?" I question.

"No I like you in this position," he comments smacking my ass again. He has me tied to a barstool, my ankles are tied to two of the bar stool legs and my wrists to the center bar on the other side; my breasts hang over the side. "Mmm your juices are running down your leg," he grins kneeling down and licking up my leg. His tongue doesn't stop when he reaches my pussy, he sucks on my tender lips before his tongue shoots into me.

"Aghh Zig I have to get back to school and so do you," I shriek bucking on the stool. He withdraws his tongue and unties one of my ankles.

"Fine," he sighs as he unties my other ankle and wrists. "You know my friends think I have a girlfriend and that's why I've been so happy recently. They keep asking to meet her," he comments while we get dressed again.

"You didn't tell them you were fucking a DeGrassi alum on your lunch?" I question.

"No if I do that Tris and Maya are likely to follow me, possibly Tiny and Grace too and you said not to tell anyone," he replies.

"Well it wouldn't look very good aside from the fact that you're younger than me this started with an interview for my sexual psychology class," I remind him. Five weeks ago I was assigned a project in my sexual psychology class to interview 20 people of varying ages about their sexual preferences and fantasies. We couldn't interview anyone younger than 18 but Zig had just turned 18 and he was the youngest one I interviewed. Zig has a kinky side; he likes to be control hence tying me to the barstool. I didn't have sex with him during the interview that wasn't part of the project but after the interview, which we happened to be doing here at Above the Dot, he kissed me and well it just happened. Since then we've been meeting during most of his lunch and spare period to have sex at Above the Dot.

"I'm still worried Spinner is going to come up here one of these days and find us having sex and kill us or possibly just me," Zig remarks.

"He thinks I'm up here to study and I need quiet he's not going to come in," I assure Zig.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Zig asks.

"Tomorrow is Saturday we don't meet on Saturdays because this place if full," I remind him.

"I could come to your place."

"No you can't Owen is in my dorm room a lot. You should go and get back to school, I'll clean up here," I remark.

He grins and kisses me before leaving. There isn't much to clean up, I dump the trash with condom into the larger bin outside and take the trashcan back up. I wipe down the stool and everything else we touched with anti-bacterial wipes then I grab my stuff and go downstairs.

"Here's the keys thanks for letting me study in the club again it's so much quieter than anywhere on campus or in the dorm," I tell Spinner as I hand him back they keys. It's true that Above the Dot is quieter than the dorms or campus including the library, but of course I don't use the club to study.

"No problem Clare," Spinner grins.

I wave to him and go out to my car driving back to campus. I have an afternoon class; it doesn't start for twenty minutes so I sit down on a bench near the classroom and begin working on my homework for my morning class. This class is an hour and a half but it's the last class for today and when it's done I return to my dorm and my dorm room.

"Hey Clare," Owen grins as I walk past his dorm room.

"Hey you coming over?" I inquire but he's already following me to my room.

I knew Owen was going to U of T when he graduated but as I had barely spoken to Owen ever it made no difference to me. However with Alli dating Dallas and Drew and I running student council I was often at the Torres house and Bianca was there pretty much every weekend to be with her fiancé. Bianca, Drew and Dallas are all good friends with Owen so he was often at the Torres house and we had become friends. We hung out all summer and when I found out I was in his dorm house and even on his floor we became very close friends. I hadn't planned on going to U of T I had wanted to go to Columbia, I'd even gotten in but when I found out I was pregnant plans changed. I applied to local schools and was offered a full scholarship to U of T. I miscarried at 18 weeks and was devastated, Eli and I had a service just before my graduation and our friends were very supportive. Losing the baby was the end of me and Eli, he returned to NYU and I decided to stay and go to U of T. Eli and I are still friends and we talk on occasion but losing the baby ripped a whole in us we could never fill.

Owen shares a room and I was fortunate enough to get a single room, he doesn't really like his roommate so he's in my dorm room a lot. I don't mind at all, next to Adam he's closest guy friend and Adam is in Ottawa so he only makes it home every couple of months, of course we talk via e-mail or text pretty much every day. I did interview Owen for my project but we didn't have sex, he's one of my closest friends that would have been weird. Zig however is not the only person I interviewed for my project that I began a sexual tryst with.

"You going to the costume gala tomorrow?" Owen inquires.

"I'm not sure, I'd have to go find a costume tonight," I comment.

"We could go shopping, I'm almost done and anyway this isn't due until Monday," Owen comments.

"Sounds good to me let me just finish this," I reply. My weekend homework isn't due until Monday either but I want to have a good start on it. Owen does some more of his homework and then plays on his phone until I'm ready to go. Since it's nowhere near Halloween we'll have to put costumes together at the vintage shops or hope that there's something good and one of the few year round costume stores.

We leave my dorm and Owen drives us downtown. We start in the vintage shops trying on various outfits and combinations. Owen finds a vintage style Zoot Suit and wing tip shoes and then finds a wide brim fedora and says he's ready. I find a 60's style yellow fringe dress and decide to go as a go-go dancer. I already have white knee high boots and I find a 60's style headband, the kind that goes across your forehead, with a feather in it. Since we're done after the first store we grab some dinner. While we're eating I get a text and pull out my phone to see who it is.

 **K.C.: Mom left for work you want to come over?**

K.C. and his mom moved back when his dad was sent back to prison, K.C. currently Ryerson and I interviewed him for my Sexual Psychology class he was the only person my age that I interviewed. He was actually the first person I interviewed, I worried that it might be awkward but it wasn't and in the course of the interview he kissed me and I kissed him back and next thing I know we're enacting the fantasy he just told me about. Just like Zig we've been meeting in secret for sexual encounters since the interview.

"You want to catch a movie or something?" Owen asks.

"Sorry got other plans," I reply texting K.C. back that I'm at dinner with Owen and I'll be there in about an hour.

"Meeting one of your lovers?" Owen questions.

"Yes actually," I grin.

Owen knew of the assignment and that I'd been having a sexual tryst with more three of them for them for the last month. Owen doesn't know that K.C. and Zig are two of them he only knows about the one that goes to U of T with us.

"I can't believe you of all people have three lovers and I don't even have girlfriend still," Owen remarks.

"You know there's plenty of single girls at U of T I think you're just too picky. Actually I think you're still in love with Anya maybe you should try contacting her."

"Hey no psycho analyzing me," Owen grumbles and I giggle.

We finish dinner and Owen drives us back to the dorm. I say goodbye to him and get in my car to drive to the apartment K.C. shares with his mom. She works nights which give us the apartment for naughty things. Being nearly exactly the opposite of Zig K.C. likes to be dominated. It was a little hard for me to get into the domination role at first but I'm good at it now if I do say so myself, and I even enjoy it.

I walk to K.C.'s apartment and knock on the door. He opens it with a grin and lets me inside before he locks the door again.

"I thought I was here for sex?" I remark shifting into my dominant role.

"You are," he replies.

"Then why are you wearing clothes?"

"Sorry Mistress," K.C. apologizes quickly getting undressed.

"Good boy," I smile undressing and walking back to his bedroom. "Come," I command to K.C. when I'm lying on my back on his bed. "Start at my toes and kiss your up my body, only touching me with your lips," I order.

K.C. smiles and gets on the bed kissing the top of each of my big toes. Then he kisses each of my other toes. His lips trail open mouth kisses to my right knee and then he does the same to my left leg but goes up to my hip. He kisses up right leg to my hip. Then all over my torso and so on until he gets to my lips and then I stop him.

"Eat me out," I command opening my legs and K.C. grins with carnal anticipation and goes down between my legs.

His tongue slides in and twists around, I lift my legs and put my feet on K.C.'s shoulders. Using my feet to steer him and using my heels to dig into his shoulders when he does something wrong, it only causes him some minor pain but he knows to move his tongue. I come to a screaming orgasm and push K.C. away.

"Handcuffs," I command breathlessly as I recover from orgasm.

K.C. gets off the bed and grabs the pair of handcuffs he bought several weeks ago. I get up and K.C. lies on his back and I handcuff his wrists together, lacing the handcuffs through one of the slats in this bed. Then I blindfold him by tying together a pair of his clean socks around his head. I go out to the kitchen and grab an ice cube from the dispenser. Returning to the bedroom I touch the ice down to his nipple and K.C. hisses. When I take it away he moans, I place it back on his skin and draw with it down his torso until I reach his balls and I leave the ice there. He jerks and moans whimpers and hisses. I place my lips on the head of his growing erection. K.C. moans as I slide my mouth down his cock, I move the ice from his balls and rub it around the base of his rock hard cock. K.C. moans and his whole body jerks and trembles as he makes a roaring moan. With my mouth and the ice at work it isn't long before I feel K.C. ready to climax I toss the ice away and take my mouth off him. When I got off the bed he whimpers in protest.

"Please fuck me Mistress," he begs.

"Hush, I didn't say you could speak," I reply grabbing a condom from his nightstand and getting back on the bed. I pinch his nipple lightly for speaking out of turn and put the condom on him.

Mounting over him and spreading my pussy lips I lower myself onto him. We both moan as he goes deep inside of me. I go all the way down, bracing my hands on K.C.'s chest before moving up again. I ride him hard and fast occasionally pinching one of his nipples lightly and making K.C. moan all the louder. We both orgasm together, crying out orgasmic rapture and satisfaction and then I fall back. After a moment to breathe I get up and take the condom off him disposing of it in the trashcan. I take his blindfold off and release him from the handcuffs.

"Awesome as always," K.C. grins stealing a quick kiss.

"I should get back Owen and I are going to the costume gala at U of T tomorrow," I comment getting off the bed and going out to the living room to get my clothes.

"I'm surprised you and Owen have never had sex considering all the time you spend together," K.C. remarks as we begin to dress again.

"He's one of my best friends that's not happening. Besides I have enough lovers I don't think I could handle another one," I remark.

"You're sleeping with more than just me?"

"Why do you think I use the condoms? And don't give that look this has never been about anything other than sex. At no point did I say this was exclusive," I remind him.

"I thought the condom was birth control," he replies.

"Between the cancer and the miscarriage I have less than a 0.01 percent chance of getting pregnant," I tell him.

"I'm sorry Clare," K.C. says.

"It's okay I've come to terms with it now. The condoms are to make sure it stays clean although I know none of you have an STI it was one of the precursor questions of the project."

"So you're screwing a bunch of guys you interviewed from your project?"

"Not a bunch just three and I'm not going to tell you who the other two are. I'll be at the ball tomorrow night so I can't come over but I'm free Sunday night if your mom is working."

"She is I'll text you when she's gone," K.C. tells me.

I smile and give him a hard passionate kiss before leaving. By the time I get back to my dorm it's after eleven and I'm quite tired so I go straight to bed. I sleep well and wake up late the next morning and eat breakfast. Owen knocks on my door as I'm eating and I call to come in, I know it's him because he calls through the door as he knocks. He spends the day in my room just kicking back and watching movies until it's time to get ready for the dance. Owen leaves to go get ready in his dorm room and says he'll be back in thirty minutes to get me.

The gala is disguised as sophisticated university socialization but it's little more than a high school dance with alcohol. I get in my fringe dress and put the headband on, put on my boots and big hoop earrings. Owen knocks on my door and I open it, he whistles in approval when he sees my outfit.

"Why thank you and you look very handsome," I grin looking at his outfit. He has the Zoot Suit, hat and shoes with a white dress shirt and even a pocket watch on a chain tucked into both pockets of his jacket. "I especially like the watch," I smile.

"Thanks it was my grandfather's I thought it would like nice with this outfit," he grins as I lock my dorm room.

Owen offers me his arm and we walk together to his car driving to the Annesley Hall where the gala is. There's about six of these sorts of things a year, generally to promote some cause or something, sometimes just to get the students of different departments to mingle. Owen and I walk in together and look around at the people in costume. There's everything from cat costumes to Kermit and Miss Piggy. We walk around a bit and get something to drink; neither of us recognizes anyone else here. Owen and I get some food and mingle a bit, despite being called a dance on the posters around campus and there being a live band no one is actually dancing. Owen and I stand near the band listening to the music and eating dessert when someone comes up behind me, an arm goes around my waist and he steals a cookie from my plate. Owen stiffens up and clenches his first turning around ready to hit the guy.

"Whoa easy Owen it's just me," Johnny says.

"Sorry Johnny didn't recognize you with the hooded mask on," Owen comments as he relaxes.

I look behind me to smile at Johnny he appears to be dressed as Wesley from Princess Bride. That or Zorro it's kind of hard to tell as he's all black with a sword and hooded mask.

"You look hot tonight," Johnny grins kissing my neck.

"Dude you always think she looks hot," Owen responds rolling his eyes. While Owen is aware that I have three lovers Johnny is the only one he's seen. I haven't told him the other two are Zig and K.C. but Johnny goes to U of T with us and his dorm isn't far from ours. Johnny is in the law school and he decided he wanted to go into law after his first year. He started hanging out with Owen when Owen came to U of T so Johnny and I became friends although Johnny is kept pretty busy with his classes.

"It's a little loud in here you want to go somewhere a little quieter?" Johnny asks.

"I trust you'll get her back to her dorm room safely?" Owen questions.

"Of course," he smiles taking my hand and I wave to Owen. I toss my dessert plate as we leave the hall. We barely make it outside before Johnny grabs me and kisses me, leaning me against a stone pillar.

"Don't you think we should go back to my dorm room?" I question.

"I think it's a beautiful night and we should enjoy it, besides everyone is in the gala," he remarks.

He takes my hand and we walk a short ways before going into the dark between two buildings. It's a full moon though and we can still see each other. He leans against the wall and pulls me to him taking my lips in an eager kiss. He then goes down to his knees between my legs, pulling down my panties and his tongue licks my pussy lips. He turns me leaning me against the wall as he sucks my pussy lips eliciting a moan from me.

Unlike my other two lovers Johnny doesn't like to dominate or be dominated. Johnny is a nurturing lover, he likes to take care of me, he's very sweet and caring, a tender lover. Not to say that there isn't some kink in the sex there is but it's more subdued.

Johnny knows just how to get me with his tongue, flicking around, swirling and undulating. I grip into his hair leaning against the building, breathing heavy and moaning. Afraid to attract attention I bite my lip to stifle the noises. Johnny holds my legs as I climax, covering my mouth with my hand so no one else can hear my orgasmic scream. Johnny withdraws his tongue and catches me as I begin to fall to the ground, my legs shaking so hard I can barely stand.

"Now we'll go back to your dorm room," Johnny comments fixing my panties and picking me up.

He carries me to his car and then drives us to the dorm and go up to my room. Johnny turns on my bedside lamp but we leave the other lights off. He goes down on his knees again but this time it's to take off my shoes. He unzips my boots and takes them off then takes my socks off and he stands. He takes off my headband before unzipping my dress. He takes it over my head and then off comes my bra. Last my panties which he shimmies slowly down my legs and when I'm totally naked he lifts me up and takes me to my bed. I put my arms behind my head watching him undress and then he gets on the bed. Opening my legs and going down between them again, once more his tongue slips inside of me. I'm still wet from my previous orgasm and I moan as my hips buck.

After bringing me to a second orgasm with his tongue he moves up and captures my lips in a kiss. He grabs a condom from the basket by my bed and puts it on before he penetrates me gently. I moan again, my hands caressing up his arms and raking my fingernails on the back of his neck and head. His thrusts are slow and steady, he stops kissing my lips to kiss my neck and chest and tenderly suck my nipples. My hands caress over his body, my legs bend, my hips buck and I moan in endless chains. Johnny makes love to me slowly and tenderly until I can no longer take it and I erupt with a shuddering scream as I come to my third orgasm in an hour. Johnny climaxes just after I do, thrusting in hard a couple more times before slowing down and pulling out of me. He takes off the condom while I'm still panting and disposes of it. He gets a bottle of water from my little fridge and brings it to me on the bed.

"Thanks," I grin taking the bottle.

"I thought you might be thirsty now," he comments.

I take a few sips of water and he takes a few sips and sets the bottle down. He then coaxes me to turn on my stomach and when I do he starts rubbing my back. After three orgasms I'm rather tired and I fall asleep while Johnny is rubbing me. I wake up sometime later to use the washroom, Johnny is still in bed with me and he's covered us with the blanket. I get up to use the washroom and then return to bed. Johnny is awake enough that he puts his arm out and I cuddle up to him falling asleep on his chest. We sleep late the next morning but wake up when there's a knock on my dorm room door. Owen didn't call through the door but I still expect it to be him. I put my robe on before I go to the door, when I open it I'm more than a little shocked to see K.C. standing there.

"K.C.," I exhale and I hear Johnny moving in the bed. I look over at Johnny and K.C. steps in the room. The guys look at each other as I close the door. The guys recognize each other and their mouths drop open.

"Johnny you remember K.C. he and I were dating when you were dating Alli."

"Yeah sure," Johnny nods.

"So you're one of the other ones," K.C. remarks.

"Other…" Johnny begins to say and then looks at me.

"We never said we were exclusive all we've been doing is having sex and it's all I've been doing with K.C. and Zig too. And it's been going on for a month with all of you," I comment.

"Zig?! The other one is Zig?" K.C. exclaims.

"Who is Zig?" Johnny questions?"

"He's a senior at DeGrassi now, he was in a band with Adam and he's friends with Owen's younger brother," K.C. replies.

"So you've been having sex with all three of us for a month now and you didn't tell any of us?"

"It's not like I was dating any of you and you never asked. Anyway you all started at the same time in the same way."

"I've never stayed overnight in your room," K.C. comments.

"Maybe because she likes me better than you, I can actually take care of her and bring her to multiple orgasms," Johnny comments grabbing his boxers and getting out of bed.

"Johnny!" I admonish.

"I bring her to orgasm and I bet I know Clare far better than you do. You shouldn't be with her at all," K.C. says.

"She chose to be with my you can't control her," Johnny replies.

"Guys knock it off," I assert but they don't listen. They're fists are clenched and they stand tall and taut.

"She chose to be with me too," K.C. growls back.

They're about two seconds away from fighting so I run out of my room and down the hall to Owen's room pounding on the door.

"Owen," I call. The door opens but his roommate opened it not Owen.

"A naked girl in a robe what a nice way to start the morning, you come to fuck me finally?"

"Hey shut up and get away from her," Owen barks at him coming out of their washroom. "What's wrong and why aren't you dressed?" Owen questions coming over to me.

"I need you to keep Johnny and K.C. from killing each other," I tell him.

"No shit K.C. is one of your lovers?" He exclaims as he starts walking with me to my room.

"Yes and he came to my room and Johnny spent the night."

We get to my room and find Johnny and K.C. fighting on the floor of my room. Owen goes over and pulls them apart, separating them with his arms.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?" Owen questions.

"She's been having sex with both of us and with Zig," K.C. informs him.

"You're all consenting adults a…Zig? Really Zig?" Owen asks.

"Don't start with me he's eighteen and he initiated just like they did."

"Alright look you're all adults and you never asked her to be your girlfriend or bothered to ask if she was having sex with anyone else. Clare probably should have been forthcoming that she had more than one lover but you can't fight each other. K.C. I suggest you go home and think about why you're sleeping with Clare and knowing that she has more than one lover think about whether you want to continue. Clare also needs to decide if she wants to continue having sex with the three of you," Owen commands. K.C. glares at Johnny before leaving my dorm room and Owen looks at Johnny. "You too, go back to your dorm and think about whether you want to continue sleeping with Clare."

"No I'm staying right here," Johnny replies closing the door. "I know I want to be with Clare, not just having sex but really be with her. I have feelings for you, I care about you but I don't want to share you with two other guys."

"You have feelings for me?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I should have asked you before but I didn't and I regret that now because the thought that anyone else has been with you kills me."

I sink down on my bed and just sort of stare at him.

"Okay I'm going to let you two talk and I'm going to go call Zig. I'll keep him from coming down here but you'll have to call him and probably K.C. too. Text me if you need me Clare," Owen says before leaving my room.

"Why didn't you say something before?" I ask Johnny when Owen is gone.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think you were having sex with anyone else, and at first I liked that it was all about sex but it wasn't long before I really wanted to be with you and have it be about more than sex. Do you really like having three lovers you keep separate? Are you really happy living like this?"

"Yes I like having three lovers; you are all different and brought out different aspects of my sexuality. I don't know about happy, it wasn't necessarily about being happy. It was fun and exciting and it was just about sex, I didn't think it would last very long, honestly I'm surprised it lasted this long," I reply.

"Does that mean you're ready for it to stop?"

"It means that I like you too, I always feel best when I'm with you and I never would have let Zig or K.C. stay the night."

"So does that mean that you'll be my girlfriend?" Johnny asks with a hopeful smile.

"Yes," I grin and give my new boyfriend a deep kiss.


End file.
